


Phase 3

by Muzzow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fury wants his own demigod, Marathon Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, drug-induced copulation-frenzy, f/m - Freeform, graphic mature content, human/Aesir, inhuman virility, involuntary impregnation (attempted), male multi-orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: After the failed invasion, SHIELD insists on keeping Loki locked up for twenty-four hours. Stripped of his armor and in shackles, Fury deems the Asgardian secured enough to make him the main subject in SHIELD’s newest research project: Phase 3. A human "volunteer" is also quickly found. Her job is simple: taking care of the prisoner’s injuries while gaining additional informations along the way. That, however, is only a pretense to make her enter Loki’s cell...A/N: This story isn’t just smut, it’s PORN. It’s graphic and obscenely detailed. I left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Nope, I’m not ashamed. :D





	Phase 3

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This story contains elements I would never approve of in RL.  
> Having one’s way with someone under influence classifies for me as rape or at least as non-consentional sex.
> 
> As an erotic fantasy about a fictional character, however, I’m definitely okay with Loki being drugged and artificially aroused to engage in a sex marathon with a puny human.

Fury stood with his back to the interrogation room and watched the lone prisoner on the other side of the two-way mirror. Loki was surprisingly tame since the Avengers took him into custody. He had been stripped of his battle gear and was dressed in plain clothes. He was shackled and muzzled, unable to work his magic or even talk.

He was harmless.

The director smiled. SHIELD had twenty-four hours with Loki before Thor would bring him back to Asgard. That was more than enough time to set up their project and get it running. If everything went according to plan, they could squeeze in a few standard tests as well.

"Sir," Agent Hill approached him with a clipboard and a slim binder. "We're ready for Phase 3."

Fury thumbed slowly through the papers. "You found a viable candidate?"

"Only one. But she'll suffice."

"Agent Deana Dow, age 28, single. No living relatives. She seems rather young. You sure she's the right person for this?"

"According to our behavior analysis, the results placed her at 95 % likeliness for a successful match, sir." The brunette woman cleared her throat. "Agent Dow's fascinated with him, to put it mildly."

Fury regarded her with a long, unblinking look before he returned the file to his second-in-command. "Fascinated?"

Hill shrugged and fumbled with the cracked plastic in the binder's upper corner. "Never underestimate the appeal of a handsome face."

"That and his 'bad boy image', I suppose." He studied the prisoner again. "Tell Dr. Swanson that I need him here. Phase 3 has been approved and initiated." 

 

Fury and the doctor entered the room together. The preparations were surprisingly quickly done. Swanson took a few blood samples before he injected the Asgardian with a strong ataractic. He waited a few minutes before he checked blood pressure and pupillary light reflexes.

"He's ready." The scientist removed Loki's muzzle before he looked up from his patient. His eyes behind the thick glasses were cold and callous. "This is your chance to even the odds. But you have to do it now. The catalyst won't remain stable forever."

"And you're sure that it'll work as intended?"

"Absolutely. This..." He raised his hand, holding a large ampoule with a light-blue, slightly luminous liquid between thumb and forefinger. "This will be the start of a new era for humanity."

Fury hesitated. Swanson reminded him a little too much of Arnim Zola. He was taller and thinner than the deceased HYDRA scientist but just as fanatic. Sometimes, however, only the truly devoted were able to achieve what no one else could; like Dr. Erskine...

Loki moaned softly and tried to focus, blinking and squinting. His eyes were glassy, the pupils fully blown.

"If you want this to work, I must inject him NOW."

The director nodded sharply. "Go on, then. Do it."

The scientist pressed the gun injector against Loki's neck. The procedure was fairly anticlimatic. Swanson squeezed the trigger and the Æsir hissed with discomfort when the solution entered his body.

Both men left the room again. Fury signaled Agent Hill to come along. "How long do we have before it’s going to take hold, doctor?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes, maybe."

“Good.” The one-eyed man turned to Hill. “Have Loki transferred to his cell and get Agent Dow. Now."

She turned around and left.

 

ten minutes later

 

“Whatever you do, don’t open his shackles. They’re specially designed to suppress his magic.” The older Agent regarded her opposite with a stern look.

“Yes, Ma’am. Understood.” Deana kept her features carefully guarded. She stood with both hands behind her back, body ramrod straight and feet apart, waiting for Fury’s second-in-command to open the door.

Maria Hill gave her another no-bullshit look before she typed the access code into the keypad, stepping aside when the door opened automatically.

Agent Dow took the first aid box and had to wait in the airlock while the security system cycled the outer doors first, closing and locking them before the inner doors opened.

She entered the austere room behind. A small table and a single chair were bolted to the floor. A narrow, primitive cot stood to the left and a robust, wall-fixated platform was to the right. The prisoner sat on the knee-high platform, wearing SHIELD’s light gray standardized clothes; a soft V-neck shirt, casual slacks and thin canvas slippers.

He sat with spread legs, elbows resting on his thighs and kept his head down, face hidden behind a curtain of shoulder-length, jet-black hair. Only then did she notice the shackles around his wrists.

They were massive, black and gold, with a thick chain connecting them to a sturdy, freshly installed ring on the floor. The fitters hadn’t cleaned up after completing their task and must’ve left in a hurry. The fine brick flour around the dowel hole was spread everywhere, leaving grayish footprints and drag marks from the chain every which way.

The restraint was long enough to allow him access to the facilities in the upper left corner and the other furniture around. The security doors, however, remained out of reach. The traces never crossed the last meter in front of the entry.

 

Deana placed the medical kit on the table at the other end of the cell. She grabbed the bottle with rubbing alcohol and the small bag with cotton balls. Setting everything down next to him, she waited until he sat up straighter and raised his head.

Her mouth went dry. She had seen him only on screen so far, but from up close, his appearance was truly breathtaking. He had elegant, well-defined features and large blue eyes. She half expected him to sneer or stare at her with murderous intent. Instead, he regarded her with a leveled gaze and an equable expression. Deana tried to ignore the faint tremor in her fingers when she raised his chin a little to examine his facial injuries.

He had bruises, abrasions and lacerations, a partly split lip and a deep cut high across the nasal bridge. The wounds had stopped bleeding some time ago. The deeper cuts were slightly reddened and the bruises were a dulled shade of reddish-brown, but there was no other visible tissue trauma, no swelling or cumulated fluids under the skin. His wounds were already partly healed and appeared to be at least a week old.

Odd, considering that the battle of New York happened only hours ago. The first footage she’d seen of him was from the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, from roughly six days earlier. He had been free of any blemishes, back then.

Deana soaked a cotton ball with alcohol and dabbed cautiously at the lighter cuts before switching to the injured lip. The treatment had to be stinging and burning, but the prisoner hardly showed any discomfort. He merely blinked now and then or inhaled audibly. His unwavering attention remained glued to her face, studying her features with almost obsessive intensity.

She frowned a little and regarded him with a closer look.

That’s when she noticed his drooping eyelids and the unusually dilated pupils.

Dr. Swanson obviously had him drugged up to the eyeballs.

Deana couldn’t tell how far he might be gone, and to get a feeling for the state his mind was in, she addressed him quietly: “Do you know where you are?”

He pulled away from her grip and looked around the place before facing her again. A deep frown was edged into his face when he shook his head slightly ‘no’.

“Do you still know who you are?”

“I am L—Loki … Laufeyson.” His speech wasn’t slurred, but he spoke a little slow. As if he had trouble forming coherent thoughts and translating them into proper words.

“So…. You’re from Scandinavia?” She couldn’t help it. She just had to tease him a little.

“No. I am— of Asgard.”

Dana studied his face carefully. He seemed calm and collected, almost peaceful. She saw him fight, killing people. She’d watched the surveillance tapes with him threatening, mocking and intimidating Agent Romanov. She knew about Stuttgart, with him subjugating a group of frightened Germans, forcing them to kneel before him while he stood tall and proud in front of them, grinning from ear to ear.

Where was his anger now? His arrogance?

The superior attitude, rage and aggression had vanished.

But why? Why was he so friendly with her of all people? What could he possibly want?

 

She looked down to hide her confusion and her gaze dropped to the shackles by chance.

The gold-colored inner rings were adorned with symbols. A double row of runes had been carved into the surface, emitting a faint, greenish glow. The eerie luminesce seemed to be pulsing, almost like a heartbeat, and the sight raised Deana’s hackles. She forcefully suppressed a shudder and needed a moment to calm down. It looked way too real for her liking.

Loki had followed her gaze and raised his arms a little, thus forcing her to look at the weird cuffs again. “I cannot heal properly without my magic.”

She grabbed another cotton ball and drenched it in alcohol before wiping along the cut above his left brow.

“Please, open the shackles.”

She left his request unanswered and tried to derail his train of thought instead. “My, my. Looks like you’ve used your face as a battering ram.”

The Asgardian was no longer paying attention to what she said. He looked around the room, swallowed and tried to moisten his lips. “I’m thirsty…”

“Is there a cup or bottle around here somewhere?”

“Over there.” He pointed with his chin to the left.

Deana crossed the room and took a sturdy plastic mug from the table before she moved over to the stainless-steel basin. She left the water running until it was ice cold and filled the cup almost to the brim.

Loki watched her slow approach. The heavy chain clinked and rattled when he raised his hands, cupping her fingers around the mug as soon as she held the rim against his lips, tipping it slowly. He drank greedily and emptied the mug to the last drop.

“Another?”

“No. Later, perhaps.”

When she was about to return the cup to the table, he leaned forward and held on to Deana’s hand. Her brows almost shot up to the hairline in surprise. She looked down to the slender fist and back into his eyes again. His touch was surprisingly delicate, the thumb kept moving back and forth over her knuckles.

“What’s your name, Agent?” He addressed her quietly.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat, pulling her fingers gently from his grip until he let reluctantly go. “I’m Deana.”

Fumbling with her utensils, she needed a second to collect her thoughts. Taking a deep, calming breath, she dabbed cautiously at the deep laceration across his nasal bridge while Loki continued to eye her curiously. She found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her job. His unwavering attention wasn’t unpleasant but highly distracting.

Suddenly, he gasped for breath and exhaled noisily after a moment. Knitting his brows, he pushed her arm slowly aside, his face and neck turning an unsettling shade of pink. His breathing sounded labored before it evened out gradually again.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s so hot in here.” The Æsir tugged at his shirt, pulling the collar down.

He fanned himself. His forehead and upper lip were quickly covered with a fine layer of sweat.

“I better go and call a doctor.”

She turned away from him and he grabbed her wrist. “No! Don’t go.”

Loki’s fingers moved down to her hand again. “Stay with me. Please.”

His thumb caressed her palm. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Deana’s resistance began to crumble. “I’m here for you.” She cupped his cheek lightly.

He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “I need you.”

She had serious trouble to remain unaffected and counted to ten. Agent Hills words echoed in her mind: _‘Whatever you do, don’t open his shackles.’_

Loki looked up and turned his head slightly around to be able to study her expression better, holding her gaze with eyes so dark the blue was only a thin ring around the pupil. A deep blush colored his cheeks and ears. Deana’s attention wandered back and forth between his eyes and mouth.

“Kiss me,” he said, his voice dropping a nuance. “I know you want to.”

Her nipples hardened. She hesitated, visibly torn between ignoring the enticing offer and consenting to it. She quickly made up her mind though and opened the top buttons of her blouse, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the ample swell of her bosom. His attention focused on the inviting gap and what he could see of the push-up bra before his eyes returned to her face again.

His cuffed hands touched her legs just above the knees. Warm, slim fingers pushed the hem of her short skirt slowly upwards before he touched the insides of her thighs, stroking leisurely up and down over her naked skin. Loki pushed her knees gradually apart, widening the space between them until he could easily reach her most intimate parts. The look on his face already had her breathing harder.

He raised his chin a little. She leaned forward and kissed him; probing his parting lips with an all too eager tongue. He opened his mouth wider and let her in, his tongue meeting hers in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Her hand dropped to his chest, searching for the closest nipple and playing with it, rubbing with her fingertips around and over the erect tip, pinching and twisting lightly. His hands moved further up between her legs, the knuckles brushed her slip now and then. Loki parted from her lips to look her in the eye.

“Go on, Deana.”

Her stroking hand moved lower, over his flat belly and further down, cupping him through his slacks. He was already semi-erect.

She started kneading gently, palming him through the soft garment before she curled her fingers around his member, stroking up and down. She felt him gaining length and girth fast, swelling and stiffening and threw the last shreds of caution and her inhibitions to the wind.

 

The Asgardian moistened his lips in anticipation when she stripped down to her underwear.

“Touch me.” Deana unhooked her bra and dropped it unceremoniously to the ground.

She cupped her massive breasts with both hands, kneading and jiggling them, rolling the stiff nipples between her fingers until he he took over. He licked and sucked on her nipples, taking as much of her melons as he could into his mouth before he kissed the valley in-between. His lips wandered slowly down her stomach and pelvis, leaving a trail of damp, tender kisses on her skin.

Loki stopped right above her panties. He hooked his fingers behind the elastic, pulled it down and kissed Deana’s shaved crotch, parting her nether lips with his tongue. He grabbed her thighs hard enough to bruise, she felt his blunt nails before he loosened his grip some again.

He was alternating between licking her clit and lapping up her juices. Deana ran all fingers through his hair while biting her bottom lip hard to suppress a moan. His tongue was hot and wet. He kept it hard and pointy to thrust into her channel and then again, he let it run soft and flattened over her pearl.

She leaned down over him, pushing the long curls out of his face and back behind his ear. He raised his head and licked his lips, savoring her essence. Her saliva slick pussy glistened in the bright ceiling light.

She pulled herself open for him, showing him the aroused clit and caressed herself, running her fingertips tenderly around and over the swollen, red nub. “Your turn, luv. Show me your cock.”

Loki stood up and a surprised gasp left her mouth. She never expected him to be so tall!

His erection strained against his slacks, pointing upwards in a long, curving bulge.

She got down to her knees and pulled the soft garment down, exposing the naked skin underneath. The pubic area was smooth and … shaven? Deana ran her fingertips curiously over his mons without feeling even the faintest hint of stubble. Loki’s hairlessness was as natural as his smooth, beardless face.

His shackled hands helped her pulling the waistband fully down over his erection. Her eyes widened, the red, plump lips formed an almost perfect O at the sight of his impressive manhood.

He had big, heavy balls. The sac was just as smooth, the tender skin right between lightly damp and sweaty. She played with his testicles, well knowing that the bald skin would intensify the sensation of her touch many times over. Deana licked the seam between his balls, playfully pinching the loose skin with her lips before she sucked his testicles gently into her mouth, first the right one then the other one. Only to nuzzle his groin crease next with her nose, inhaling his pheromone-rich scent. A hint of shower gel mixed with Loki’s natural musk and a bit of fresh sweat.

She just had to taste him and ran her flattened tongue slowly up his groin, groaning with pleasure.

Her swollen pussy was dripping. Her juices glittered like drops of liquid diamonds on the naked floor.

She looked up into Loki’s face. A vein stood out along his neck. His pretty face was reddened, the hooded eyes were almost glassy with ecstasy. His manhood kept throbbing, the wet slit glittered with pre-cum. His fingers buried themselves in her red hair. He was panting lightly and pointed his cock at her mouth.

Deana kissed the slick head briefly and leaned back on her haunches. Her full lips formed a sensuous, teasing smile. She pulled her nether lips apart. “Look here, gorgeous. What you do to me.”

Her cunt was drenched in juices. The tall god in front of her groaned and took himself in hand. She held herself open for him, exposing her clitoris and the vaginal opening and watched him masturbate.

 

Deana let him stroke himself a few times before she grabbed his hand, stilling the long, well-practiced motions. She licked tenderly at the glans, tasting his pre-cum. He let go and she pulled the silken skin back, fully exposing the tip and almost two inches of cock below the head. The tip of her tongue danced along the taught frenum.

She sucked lightly with soft lips and noticed too late how his breathing accelerated. He began to pant open mouthed; exhaling loudly with short, harsh gasps. His member grew rock hard and darkened even more. His balls pulled up. Her tongue ran along the sensitive glans rim, teasing the exposed underside right between head and tightened foreskin. She felt him pulsing against her lips and pulled back, watching his length jumping and throbbing. He was right at the edge.

Loki gasped out: “I’m close. So close. … Let me come.”

She loosened her hold on his shaft and watched the foreskin moving slowly upwards until the tightening pull on the frenum was gone. Deana looked up to him and pulled the skin agonizingly slow back down again. Loki’s face was a grimace of pure, desperate need. A tremor ran through his features and he arched into her touch with a keening noise, his balls tight and pulsing, the vein on the underside of his cock pumping.

Like in slow motion, she watched his seed pouring out. She licked it off, slurping up the thin, milky rivulets running down his length. Deana took him into her mouth, sucking and swallowing while pumping with her fist at the same time. That had him tumble over the edge for good. Loki was almost sobbing with relief. He filled her mouth, spurting over her tongue and she sucked him dry.

He waited until his dick stopped pulsing and pulled slowly out. The massive length remained hard and big while he got rid of his pants. She sat down on the platform and spread her legs, beckoning him with a crooked finger to come closer. The Æsir knelt down between Deana’s thighs and pushed between her slick, engorged folds. She expected him to penetrate, but he didn’t. Instead, he held his cock down with both thumbs, sliding the shaft back and forth over her clitoris.

 

What had started as a simple tease quickly became intense stimulation. Deana was panting with excitement and lust. Her pelvis countered his long, quickening strokes more and more urgently. Loki was breathing heavily with parted lips. His cheeks were still hot and flushed. He raised his head and looked her in the eye without stopping his thrusts.

“Come for me.” His voice was breathless and quivered a little.

He held her gaze, and she almost drowned in his half-closed eyes. The veins along his slender throat became more prominent.

“Come … fo—for … m—me.”

And she almost did, panting like crazy, her abdomen now humping desperately, seeking more friction until he started masturbating himself. His knuckles brushed her pearl with every rapid stroke back and forth over the swollen tip. He watched her expression the moment she fell over the edge.

“A-aaaahhhh! L—Lo-ki-iiii!” She moaned deep in her throat.

Her whole body arched up, shuddering and shaking, her mouth fell open with a mute howl. He could feel her cunt pulsing frantically against his cock. His eyes widened before his features, too, derailed in orgasmic bliss. Loki followed her over the edge, his length pressed into her twitching slit, spurting his hot, slick cum over her belly and massive tits, painting her with his release.

Deana pulled him forward and he leaned down. His panting, open mouth covered the wet traces on her stomach, slurping his come and licking it off with broad, eager swipes of his tongue. She felt him at her entrance at the same time; the thick head kept pushing just enough to part her swollen nether lips, resting right at her hole.

The crude, heavy chain between his shackles chafed and pinched her skin. She straightened up just far enough to reach the massive cuffs and opened them. Loki shook the monstrous things off and they dropped to the ground with an alarmingly loud clatter. She held her breath and froze, waiting for the security doors to open.

But the deep silence around them remained undisturbed. Only their labored breathing could be heard inside the small cell. And Deana gradually relaxed again.

Loki turned his attention back to her, kissing her boobs before he captured her mouth in a wet, demanding kiss. His tongue pushed forward the moment his loins did, entering her sopping canal with a firm, deep stroke and burying himself to the hilt in her vagina.

She tasted his semen on his tongue, and the tangy flavor turned her on even more. Her pussy clenched around him and he straightened up over her, resting his weight on both elbows.

He took her with deep but surprisingly gentle strokes. Deana moaned and caressed his chest before her small hands stroked his shoulders and upper arms. His gaze was deep and intense. He studied her expression, the lust she felt with him inside her.

Her legs opened wide and came up as far as they could, with her knees bumping from behind into his elbows. She craved every inch of his impressive length. And Loki gave her exactly what she wanted, riding her faster and harder until he was forced to straighten up even further. With his weight now resting on both hands, he had found the perfect angle for the deep, rough thrusts they both needed.

And he took her so hard that she clawed at his shoulders and back, her nails leaving crescent marks in his skin. She whimpered on top of her voice, fully aware of the wet, obscene noises his dick made inside her sopping hole. Juices dribbled down between her ass cheeks in a hot, slick trickle.

“Say my name,” he grunted, panting.

His pelvis was smacking into her cunt with every stroke, his balls hitting her pussy lips. They were both gasping aloud, their breath labored and harsh upon open lips.

“Say it. Say my name.”

Deana moaned his name like a mantra. Over and over and over again. Loki’s cock inside her became hard as iron. When his orgasm hit, she pushed back against his abdomen, taking the very last inch of his madly pulsing length, rubbing herself against his pelvis, moaning and whimpering with delight.

Loki pulled out after a moment. His manhood left her body with a wet slurp, still dripping and oozing watery come. The reddened, engorged shaft was slick and shiny from their mixed juices.

“Turn around. On your side.”

She complied at once and he raised her upper leg over his shoulder. He came closer, stroking himself. 

Deana hardly believed her eyes when he became erect AGAIN.

“I’m far from done with you, my little human minx,” he whispered, still gasping for breath, his faint, crooked smile part amusement and part satyric lust.

His gaze seemed a little less hazy now, the injuries covering his face were no longer so pronounced.

“Look at me.” He waited for her to comply before pushing back inside.

His gaze was deep and irresistible. Heat coiled in her belly and abdomen.

Deana offered herself shamelessly, “yes, fuck me! God, I love your big, hard cock. To have you inside me.”

He stopped, half in and half out of her, rolling his hips slowly and she groaned. He angled his strokes until she was trembling beneath him with need.

She spread herself open, exposing her thickly swollen clit and he stroked the nub with his thumb.

 

Loki waited until she was on the edge. Then, he rubbed her pearl rapidly, and the moment she came, he flooded her with his seed again. Her cunt was clenching and pulsing around his length, squeezing him hard.

He just had to start thrusting again; with short, shuddering strokes while the ribbed inside of her vagina dragged back and forth over his length. The stimulation was so strong that he shivered and gasped, humping away, only to climax once more.

The Æsir finally pulled out and laid down next to her, still breathing hard but obviously sated, his brain so flooded with endorphins he appeared to be high. He pulled her languidly on top of his body. She kissed him and he opened his mouth, sucking on her tongue, deepening their kiss to a leisure frenching before they both fell asleep.

 

Later that day

 

The Asgardian and his human mate were still at it. He needed much longer breaks to recover meanwhile, but his lust appeared to be just as strong as it was at the beginning. Due to his magic, Deana was able to keep up with him. Their general attitude, however, had changed. It was no longer just about the sex and to find relief. The two of them had started kissing and exchanging caresses during their breaks.

Loki was almost always the first to place her hand around his erecting manhood, thus signaling her that he wanted her again. And she was always eager to comply, stroking his cock while he was kneeling next to her with his hand between her legs, caressing her clit until she was slick and ready for him. And while he’d taken her in every possible position meanwhile, he now craved constant eye contact with Deana.

Even if it took much longer for him now to reach his peak, he seemed to enjoy it so much more. His thrusts were slow, but powerful and deep. Both of them moaned with pleasure, their bodies moving as one. Loki leaned down and kissed her repeatedly, his loins rolling and rocking forward, buttcheeks clenching with every stroke. He had to raise his head again when he ran out of breath and watched her lively mien instead. He took her slow and gentle until she started mewling his name.

Her whimpering lust made him pounding her harder and faster. She clawed at his arms and at his back, arching into his thrusts, sobbing and moaning ecstatically before she pulled him down for another hungry, sucking kiss until the lack of air forced them apart.

Loki watched her, incredibly turned on by her expression, his own face a reddened grimace, the sweaty hair plastered to his forehead and glistening neck, a hint of his white teeth visible between open, panting lips.

“Cum … f—for m—me,” she groaned.

“By … the … N—Norns.” He moaned, his strokes became erratic.

“Yeah… come … in—inside. F—fill me up…”

“Deana… D—Deana!”

“YEAH! AAHHHYEAHH!!”

Loki stopped with a last, hard thrust, entering her as deep as he could. Deana held him close, her legs and arms around his waist, both of them moaning before he dipped his head, kissing her long after he had finished ejaculating.

He straightened up and pulled her along, his forehead resting against hers, still breathing hard. She felt him softening and sliding out of her, followed by a hot gush of their mixed fluids. Deana clung to his neck, trembling with onsetting exhaustion.

“No more. I’m dead beat,” she groaned against his sweat drenched neck. “I’d love to feel you again but… how often have we done this? Nine, ten times? I really need a break.”

They kissed softly and still out of breath before he leaned his glowing cheek against hers and whispered into her ear: “They won’t let you go. Not after you became involved with me; with us fucking all night long like animals in heat.”

She ran her fingers through his hair and answered just as quietly. “I know. … So that’s it now, huh? You’re going back to Asgard and I…” Her voice started quivering treacherously and her embrace tightened involuntarily.

“I will never return to Asgard. Certain death or at least lifelong imprisonment awaits me there. I know other, long forgotten places. No one will come looking for us there.”

_‘Us?’_ She shivered with cautious excitement. 

“Do you trust me, Deana?”

“Absolutely, yeah.”

“Get dressed, then. Slow and casually. We are still monitored, I believe.”

She went looking for her clothes and put them on without hurry. 

He pulled her into another embrace, kneading her butt while whispering into her ear: “Prepare yourself.”

His combat gear appeared out of nowhere, and just a second later, he and Deana winked away, leaving only an empty cell behind.

A small slip of paper appeared on the ground, right where Loki and Agent Dow had stood mere moments ago.

 

A few minutes later, the inner doors banged open and Fury, Hill and a handful of soldiers barged into the room.

“Sonofabitch! I don’t believe it!” yelled the director.

“Sir!” Maria picked up the note and passed it to her boss.

Three words appeared in Loki’s sweeping, quick handwriting; the ink was still wet.

_**‘Until next time.’** _

Fury eyed the message with disgust and turned around on his heel, crumpling up the note and throwing it into the next corner on his way out…

 

…while Deana materialized somewhere in a dense, lush forest. She turned around, searching for her companion, but she was alone.

“Damn.” She took a deep breath and looked around again. “Loki?”

A slip of paper fluttered down in front of her eyes. She caught it before it dropped to the ground, turned the strip around and had a closer look at it, reading the message.

“Oh, damn it, Loki!” she shouted. “That’s not fair!”

A prickling sensation forced her to look at the thin slice of parchment again.

_**‘Fret not. We will meet again.’** _

“That’s hardly comforting right now!” she yelled up into the sky.

_**‘I know. Trust me. Please.’** _

She sighed. “Always. But… where am I?”

_**‘Alfheim. You’re safe there.’** _

Deana squeezed her eyes shut, wiping the treacherous wetness away. “I miss you already…”

_**‘I know.’** _

She sniffled miserably.

 

Two humanoids had chosen that moment to approach her, a male and a female. The man was wielding a long spear. Deana raised her hands in surrender and tried to stand still. Both creatures had ash-blonde hair and fierce, blue eyes. Their skin was as white as snow.

That’s when she noticed the long, big ears with their pointy tips. The female held her mate back and took the slip of paper from Deana’s hand.

“Loki,” she smiled and looked around. “Where is he?”

Deana shrugged helplessly and pointed to the magical message. The letters changed again. But this time, they formed symbols and words she couldn’t recognize.

The female elf began to smile. “Of course, we will, your Highness.”

The human gaped. “Your … Highness?”

The elf chuckled. “He hasn’t told you? He is Prince Loki of Asgard, second son of Odin Allfather.”

Deana suddenly felt weak at the knees and needed a moment to get over the slight shock.

“And, uhh, who are you guys?”

The female bowed her head lightly. “I’m Avilda. And that’s my husband, Dinarketh. I was Loki’s Ayah. His nursemaid.”

She stepped aside. “Come now. We have a long way ahead of us.”

The human hesitated a second before she followed Avilda’s lead. “Where are we going?”

“Home. We keep you safe until his return.”

Deana smiled wryly. “ _If_ he returns…”

The elves exchanged a knowing smile. “He will. He always keeps his promises.”

The trio slowly made his way through the thick forest. Together with the sound of their voices, the rustling of leaves and snapping of branches moved further and further away – until only the creaking of old trees in the gentle wind and birds’ twittering could be heard.

END


End file.
